Rollercoaster
by Linwe Falassion
Summary: Hermione has an uncontrollable urge to break his face. Draco wants to adava kedavra her into the next millennium. So why are they sleeping together?


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters, I own the story.

**Rollercoaster**

Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor of her Heads-living room with her books splashed out around her. She had her quill twirling between her fingers while she concentrated over her assignments. Hermione was still in her uniform as she hadn't been bothered enough to change, but she had removed her heavy black robe as she was sitting near the fireplace.

A sudden loud creak came from behind her and broke her concentration. A pair of striking black shoes came into her line of view and stopped right in front of her. Hermione, although she felt incredibly annoyed at the interruption, continued working.

"Mudblood"

"Fuck off Malfoy or I'll break your face" with that Hermione lifted her head towards Draco and gave him a sickly sweet smile. She then turned away to continue studying.

As per usual he was smirking at her, arms folded and with an arrogant expression. Draco leisurely bent down until he was at her level and stared at her intently. Hermione gave a sigh and looked up from her work at Draco.

They both stared at each other, both not blinking and eyes sparkling- willing the other to flinch away first. Time passed and Hermione's eyes started too sting but she wouldn't give in, especially not to a person like Draco. She concentrated all her might- she knew that Draco was losing; he would blink any moment now. Just a little bit longer…

But then Draco moved in suddenly and kissed Hermione. Hard.

Hermione wasn't ready for anything like that so he gained access to her mouth almost immediately. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his tongue into her mouth harshly and angled her head backwards a bit to push harder in; but just as things were getting intense, he pulled away from Hermione leaving her breathless.

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "I hate it when you do that" the anger in her face was evident but it was offset by her short gasps of air she was taking to regulate her breathing.

Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You hate it when I kiss you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just when you bloody do that spur-of-the-moment thing" she explained. "And especially when you decide to stop after things start to get intense"

Draco laughed and sat down beside her. "That's because I get horny and you know, I just might end up fucking your brains out"

"Ha ha, fucking funny- and you always happen to do that during exam periods" She gave him a pointed look. "I need to study and come to think of it- so do you"

"You're such an uptight bitch Hermione" Draco said frankly.

Hermione turned around and gave him a hard shove on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks a lot Mr Frigid Dick"

Draco gave her the finger and moved backwards to recline on the lounge. "No seriously, you study too much _all the time_, I propose we sneak off to Hogsmeade and get completely plastered at the Three Broomsticks" he ended with suggestive glance.

"Nice try Draco" Hermione deadpanned. "If you really need a fuck just go out and find that stupid 5th year girl from Ravenclaw, you know she'll jump you in a nanosecond anyway"

"Nah, too boring"

"Then how about O'Brian in 6th year"

"Shrieks too much"

"Gatreau from Hufflepuff?"

"Did her last week…"

Hermione sighed and turned towards Draco. "You do realise I'm not going to sleep with you tonight, no matter how much you try to coerce me"

Draco lifted himself into a sitting position. "I'll pay you"

Hermione's face immediately contorted into anger. "I'm not some fucking prostitute!" she threw a textbook at his head but he merely yawned a spell stopping it in mid air.

"No, but you're a muggle and compared to me your poor as shit, I'm offering your world a huge charity here"

She narrowed her eyes at him in a glare "You and your fucking prejudices, I almost forgot about them"

Draco gave a dry laugh. "You shouldn't- because once we leave here its every wizard for himself and I'm going to make sure you suffer"

"May I remind you Draco, Voldemort was killed last year"

"Yes, but who says that the all Death Eaters die. You kill the leader- good for you, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it, but there's always someone else to step up to the new position"

"You shouldn't sound so smug, your little tattoo there on your arm only gave you a heightened ego, not heightened abilities" Hermione mocked. "And besides our _certain _activities have resulted in it looking like a mangled bruise now" Hermione smiled wickedly and made obvious the scratchmarks on Draco's arm by lifting up a hand and inspecting her nails.

"It's kind of funny because in the muggle world, you and the Death Eaters will probably be classified as a demented, violent fashion cult all vying to get the latest and most prestigious brand name. And like those fashion groupies it's mostly just to prove to everyone that your existence is not a waste of oxygen" Hermione placed a finger on her lips in mock thought. "Come to think of it you all just need guidance counselling on your inferiority complexes"

Hermione's eyes met Draco's eyes and she took a deep breath. "The light side has won the war and you of all people can't accept reality, you accept that your father was wrong about his ideas, you accept your mother's divorce and marriage to a muggle but you're in denial about you own position in this world. It's pathetic really- you're actually weak as shit now"

Draco's eyes darkened and in two quick steps he seized Hermione's neck pushing her against the ground almost chocking her. "Come to think of it Hermione, I think you've just been moved up in my who to kill next list"

Hermione glared at Draco from her position on the ground "Your threats are meaningless Draco, the Death Eaters are gone and you're delusional about your power, just get over yourself- you're not strong as you used to be"

Draco chuckled quietly to himself and gently let go of Hermione's neck, gently rubbing the areas where the bruises will eventually appear. "Don't underestimate me" And with that he strode off to his own room.

Hermione pushed herself off from the ground glaring at Draco's back. Nothing had changed about the animosity that they shared since first year. When they fought- they fought to mentally damage the other person. It was a vicious cycle of scathing remarks designed to literally break the other person. But that was just one part of their relationship- on the other side they were fuck buddies. How that came to be …was a pretty screwed up story. But she knew now that she wouldn't be able to study for the rest of the night. She pushed her books and parchments to the side, stood up and dusted herself. Then Hermione took the familiar steps up the stairs and opened the door. A surprised but seething Draco who was in the middle of changing turned around. Hermione strode up to him and defiantly stuck up her chin to look directly at Draco.

"You really need a personality transplant because you're pretty unbalanced"

Draco merely gave his typical half smirk half sneer. "Whatever" Then he haphazardly placed a hand around the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
